The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Metal casting plants use heat to melt metal ingots, chips, and other solid forms, to provide molten metal that is transferred to casting locations. The molten metal is transported to casting locations for molding into a final part. The melting process generates waste heat. Casting plants (i.e., foundries) can be complex industrial facilities that include equipment and processes that demand heating and cooling. This demand for heat energy can be satisfied in part by utilizing the waste heat from the melting process, thus increasing overall energy efficiency of the casting plant.